Right?
by swimmy123
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans grew up together. Bella and Edward's friendship grows to the point where they are inseperable. But what happens when Bella starts to question her feelings towards Edward? All Human. Cannon pairings.
1. So far

**AN: Obviously, I am not Stephenie Meyers (though I did make a Twilight character her) and I couldn't own a piece of work as beautiful as Twilight, cuz then who knows what I'd do with it. Look, it's not mine and I already made all the vampires human!**

Sometimes, when you've been friends with someone for forever, you just know what they are thinking

Sometimes, when you've been friends with someone for forever, you just know what they are thinking. You could draw a picture of them with your eyes closed. You feel lightheaded and can't stop smiling in their presence. Right? Well, that is what Edward and I have.

We are so close I can't stand to be apart. We've been best friends since we were born, on the same day, ironically enough. Our mothers, Renee and Esme, were childhood friends. It seems Esme's nurturing nature was just pulled to Renee's zaniness as a best friend.

Then, they both got married, being each other's bride's maids, of course, and bought houses. Little did they know, they happened to have bought houses right next to each other. If it weren't for Esme being here, I don't know what would have happened. I think my mother might have hated wet, green Forks enough to leave Charlie. Since Esme was always able to make my mother see sense and comfort her, Renee stayed all those years and grew content with the green and the constant cloud cover. She and Charlie's marriage also bloomed with time.

Then, they gave birth. Renee had plain old me. Esme had the best child I can imagine. He was caring, and eloquent, and he always seemed to know what other people were thinking, and incredible, and perfect in every way, and… OK, so you get the point, Edward is the best friend I could ever imagine.

I also had a sister and brother, Alice and Emmett; I also had and adoptive brother, Jacob Black, whose mother died of cancer and whose father (one of Charlie's best friends) had died in a car accident. At first, the doctors believed he would only be paralyzed from the waist down, until his heart failed. Jacob and I were close too, and I was so happy to have him be my brother and have a claim to him. Alice and Emmett loved him too.

Edward's siblings were Rosalie and Jasper. They were twins. I think that if it weren't for my siblings, Rosalie may have hated me. However, after she got to know me because of Emmett and Alice, we became really good friends. I loved her sense of humor and Alice, Rosalie, and I made up the girls in our group. Jasper was so charismatic. If I ever needed some cheering up, I knew who to go to. I loved the Cullen family!

To both our mother's delight, Alice and Jasper started going out, as did rose and Emmett. Jacob fell in love with some girl named Leah, who he helped get over her last love. Sam was cruel to have left her for her cousin of all people! They always made fun of Edward and me for being the only two single people in the group. My mother has tried to make me ask Edward out for years now, but he was my best friend, I didn't feel that way about him, right?

Charlie, my dad, was happy with that, since he didn't like the others, specifically Jasper, for dating his kids. That put a bit of a damper on his relationship with the Cullens. Well, sorta at least. Carlisle felt the same way and they bonded over that, at least.

I'm not sure, but I think the other kids in our school think we are snobs or something. I noticed girls specifically hate our group. Actually, they really hated me, which I never really got. I mean, I m plain and boring. The only thing that seemed to make sense was how close I was to Edward. Most of the girls in school were in love with them, but he never seemed to like them back. I never really understood the pleading look in his eyes that he gave me whenever a girl asked him out. Actually, whenever a girl did that, I'd feel like I wanted to rip their head off. Wow! I'm not jealous, why would I be. I just want what is best for my friend. Right?

My mom eventually became a successful author, on books about vampires and who knows what else (she like to name the characters after her kids), so our family could have afforded to move away. However, none of us wanted to, we were right next to our best friends and couldn't want anything more.

That was basically my life up until now. Today is my first day in 11th grade. Alice scared me a bit when she said that I would meet my soul mate very soon. She tends to be really intuitive, so I almost believed her. We liked to joke that she was psychic. I didn't realize just how soon she meant as I walked into the silver Volvo that drove me to school everyday. All seven of us couldn't fit in Alice's Porsche, so Edward and I would just drive in a separate car.

Alice's prediction was in my thoughts the entire car ride. That was when I realized how many 'right?' were present in my friendship with Edward. Friendship was all I wanted, right?

Oh, it's another right to add to the list!

**AN: I hate to put a mandate on this, but I need reviews people. If I don't get enough for this chapter, I'll put a mandate for the number on the next one, and you don't want that!**


	2. Realization Strikes Home

**AN: First, I am obviously not Stephenie Meyers, I did not write Twilight. I do not own Twilight and cannot sell anything, nor do I plan to. **

**Also, I'm sorry the update took so long. I am a major athlete and that took control for a while so I didn't have time. Btw, I always like Jacob better as a brotherly figure, so that is what I made him. He will not fall in love with Bella in this story.**

Before I knew it, we had arrived at school. It was then that I realized just what Alice had dressed me in. As far as I could tell, it fit me well, but these clothes also looked like something I would never, ever wear. Alice had put me in a low-cut American Eagle shirt and some super- short shorts that seemed to be from Abercrombie and Fitch with some fringe stuff at the bottom.

Probably after seeing my dumbstruck face looking at what I was wearing, Edward chuckled. "Alice?" he asked.

"Alice!" And then I got out of the car and started running for her. How could she? Oh, running was a bad idea. The ground was rising up towards my face. This was going to hurt.

Then, a pair of strong but slender arms wrapped around me, saving me. I looked back up at my savior knowing who it would be. I got caught in Edward's gaze while shifting and I saw into the depths of his beautiful green eyes. It caught me off guard. I knew Edward was extremely handsome, but suddenly his piercing green eyes turned soft and I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes like usual, but I did know that at that moment he was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

Wow, what was I thinking! I shook my head and closed my eyes to get out of his gaze. He seemed to get out of his trance at the same time and let go of his hold around my waist. That was weird.

Luckily, it was then that our siblings arrived (Edward drives insanely fast!); otherwise, Emmett would never have been able to let us forget that last scene.

Alice looked even more chipper than usual. She 'knew' that was coming! Between that and the clothes I was in, she was going to get it.

I rolled my eyes at them and Jake walked up to me. Alice, Edward, Jacob and I were all juniors this year. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all seniors. We were going to miss them so much when they went to college.

Jake and I had first period English together. We walked into the new class and saw our teacher at the front desk. The school was so small that everyone in our class knew each other and the teacher. Jake and I took two seats near the front. We both loved English.

We got our book lists and our first 'first day of school talk'. One down, seven to go. Jake walked off to his biology and I met Alice in the front of our government class. That was basically the same as English, except now Alice would give me messages that seemed to almost be in code. "Follow your feelings," "look deep in your heart," and "surprises are around every corner," seemed to be her favorites. Sheesh!

Spanish went the same way, but in trig, I didn't have anyone in my group in there. Jessica sat next to me. I didn't mind her that much, except for the looks she gave Edward. Like he was a piece of meat.

"So, what is your mom's newest book?!" she asked. I knew not to tell her. She and her mom were notorious gossipers and the whole town would know the plot of the upcoming book if I told her.

I was a little surprised that she figured out that my mom even was and author. Being her zany self, she decided to use a pen-name for no reason! No one else in the world knew that 'Stephenie Meyers' was actually named Renee Swan. Admittedly, I didn't like the books all that much. They were so unrealistic! Also, Renee made Edward and I fall in love, like she had always dreamed of in real life. I was absolutely mortified!

"Um, I think it is called _Breaking Dawn_, but I'm not sure. She seems pretty excited." I told her, not giving away any key information.

"Oh. By the way, would you mind if I sat at your table during lunch. Thanks, I have to go to my seat. See you at lunch!" she squealed before I responded. Edward would be mad. She was going to ask him out again today. He was going to say no for the hundredth time.

I was dreading lunch through all of Spanish because I hated it when girls asked Edward out. Obviously, it was just sisterly emotion because I didn't feel like that about Edward, right? Yeah, of course I didn't.

The dread made class pass by faster and soon I was walking into the tiny Forks High cafeteria. I made a bee-line to our usual table that was nice and out of the way. We did that on purpose because it seemed that there were less people to hit on us out of the way. They still did though, of course.

I knew that one of the boys would pick up some food for the whole table because that was tradition. Boys took care of lunch the first half of the year and girls took the second half.

I was the first one to sit at my table but was soon joined by Alice and Jacob who had government together before lunch.

"Is the food almost here, I'm starved!" Jacob announced.

"What is it with boys and being constantly hungry?" Alice questioned and got a chuckle from me.

Emmet, Rose, and Jasper all had PE together and walked to our table, meaning Edward was buying.

Then, I saw as Edward walked to the table looking stunning. Whoa, what did I just think? It seemed that this morning had influenced my whole perception of Edward. Then I saw that stupid, annoying, ugly, dumb girl flirting with him. Hey, I thought I didn't mind Jess. She was trying to take Edward for hers though, I could never like her.

I then could hear her voice as they approached.

"So, what are you doing Saturday? I was thinking that we might be able to hang out some time." Jess asked. I wanted to kill her but made sure that was far from my expression. Edward gave me a desperate look then turned to Alice who seemed to encourage him to do something.

Then, he turned back to Jessica the Vile. "Um, that sounds… uh, great. How about we go to a movie?"

"Really!! OH. MY. GOD!! A movie sounds amazing."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." Edward said, though he didn't stop frowning. I wanted to slap something. I knew my face looked shocked and hurt but I couldn't help it. I wanted to leave and run to the library but then he might misinterpret it to think I was jealous.

Actually, I was jealous. Wow, that realization just opened the flood gates and suddenly a strange thought entered my head. _I am in love with Edward Cullen._ A now taken Edward Cullen. I had to hide it. He obviously couldn't have feelings for me and if he found out it would only ruin our friendship. That meant I couldn't tell anyone.

**I need reviews people. This time- no updates untill I get at least 10!**


End file.
